Lo que vale una palabra
by KLanthisF
Summary: Revoltijo para Así decirlo de drabbles, one-shots y miniseries basadas-en El Significado de Una Sola Palabra. KXF! Shonen-ai.
1. Deseos

Lo que vale una palabra

Advertencia: si no te gusta el shonen-ai… mejor que no lo leas.

Disclaimer: CLAMP; CLAMP; CLA~MP!

1. Deseos:

Al principio del viaje, Kurogane solo deseaba hacer una cosa: volver cuanto antes a Japón para vengarse de la princesa Tomoyo por haberle enviado en ese tonto viaje.

Pero después se dio cuenta de que ofuscado por ese deseo, tenía otro que le hacía arder por dentro. Un deseo que cuando se cumpliera por fin tendría la paz y tranquilidad que tanto se merecía.

Él deseaba… matarle.

Matar a ese mago (que ni siquiera usaba su magia) era su mayor deseo.

No porque lo llamara por tontos motes como "Kurorín" o "Kurotán".

No porque siempre tuviera esa boba sonrisa gravada en su cara.

No porque siempre fuese tan cariñoso con él.

No por sus ojos azules que ocultaban un mar de secretos.

No… no era nada de eso.

Él deseaba matarle, porque él odia las personas mentirosas como el rubio, pero a la vez también desea protegerle.

Porque uno de los juramentos de los ninjas es proteger a aquellos que amas…

Y como el rubio siguiera siendo tan cercano a él… se acabaría enamorando locamente de él.

FIN

R&R please! (Y sí, ¡Estoy viva!)

N/A: esta cosa rara que he hecho (U_U) es el primer drabble de una (creo) bastante larga serie… Ah, y por la otra historia… está en un hiatus un "poco" largo T_T (maldito ordenador…).


	2. Tranquilidad

Lo que vale una palabra:

N/A: ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja! Gracias por los comentarios de críticas constructivas y de apoyo… Bueno pues hoy también voy a por un drabble… ¡Espero que os guste! (¿Por favor?)

Disclaimer: CLAMP, CLAMP, CLA~MP…

2. Tranquilidad:

Un nuevo día, una nueva pluma.

El grupo de viajeros había llegado a un mundo de lo más apacible, y eso fue una suerte para ellos por que ya estaban cansados de que en cada dimensión hubiera peleas y guerras.

También los habitantes de ese lugar eran muy amables y les cedieron una casita a los extranjeros.

Ese ambiente realmente les hacía sentir bien, así que decidieron tomarse un día de vacaciones.

Por decisión de todos, decidieron hacer una excursión a unos prados llenos de hermosas flores de diferentes formas y colores, que brillaban con el rosario que había dejado la lluvia. Se quedaron realmente sorprendidos con aquella vista (todos menos Kurogane, que decía que eran bobadas). Pero realmente el que estaba más asombrado era Fye, que en su país natal nunca podrían haber paisajes como estos porque todo era nieve y hielo.

El rubio se quedó expectante durante unos momentos, se giró hacía Kurogane, le quitó la capa y se fue corriendo entre las flores. El moreno ni se lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a perseguirlo pero con tanta flor por medio le costó un buen rato, hasta que encontró al hombre más pequeño estirado en el suelo mirando el cielo.

"Idiota, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Pues nada, mirar el cielo."

"¿Y para qué me has cogido la capa?"

"Ya lo sabes… ¡Para molestarte, Kurorín!"

"Maldito mago… te voy a…"- pero Fye lo interrumpió.

"Tranquilidad, Kuro, ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado y disfrutas de este paisaje?"

Refunfuñando Kurogane se estiró al lado de Fye y se quedó en silencio, pero la tranquilidad se acabó pronto por que como siempre, Fye no paraba de hablarle y hacerle bromas "cariñosas" según el rubio. Kurogane nunca lo reconocería, pero le gustó pasar ese rato con él por que supo ver que todas las sonrisas de Fye durante ese día fueron reales, y esa sonrisa… era relamente espectacular.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas… y Kurogane se quedó dormido.

"_Seguramente estará cansado por las batallas del mundo anterior…"_

Con miedo, Fye tocó la frente de Kurogane, que sorprendentemente no tenía el ceño fruncido, sus facciones estaban relajadas y parecía que estaba durmiendo bien.

"Kuro-chan…"- dijo Fye para si mismo.-"Yo solo te cogí la capa para traerte a este lugar y pasar un rato contigo… Al principio no lo tenía claro pero ahora… sé que eres el único que me hace sonreír de verdad."- besó la frente de Kurogane y se quedó dormido acostado al lado del guerrero.

FIN

N/A: Aw~ Creo que este me ha quedado mejor que el otro :3 Bueno me gustaría que me dijerais que os parece para mejorar mis historias… También podéis decir sugerencias sobre que palabras puedo usar en los próximos capítulos…

R&R please!

-¡Por que entre escritor y escritor nos separan miles de palabras pero nos une la misma afición!


	3. Hogar

Lo que vale una palabra:

N/A: No mucho que decir, este one-shot ha venido de mis vacíos almacenes…

Disclaimer: CLAMP, CLAMP, CLA~MP!

3. Hogar:

Hogar. Para quienes no tienen, es solo una palabra vacía y con cinco letras. Pero los afortunados saben que esta palabra puede tener muchos significados.

Eso es una de las cosas que Fye nunca pudo encontrar. Un lugar cálido donde te sientes querido y seguro. En realidad si que tuvo un hogar, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Pero nada más comenzar el viaje en busca de las plumas de Sakura, el Valeriano conoció a un hombre, con el cabello negro y ojos rojos, llamado Kurogane.

Durante el viaje, pensó que ese hombre simplemente lo odiaba, y que no faltaban razones para hacerlo.

Pero pasado un tiempo, se dio cuenta que ese hombre podía ver a través suyo como a un cristal, y que vio todas sus mentiras. Pero Kurogane no se alejó más aún de él, sino que lo protegía sobre todos los peligros que venían uno tras otros, capaz de sacrificar sus cosas más importantes por él.

Y lo más importante, el moreno apreciaba a Fye por su sonrisa real, no por su máscara.

Un día, mientras estaban en Japón Fye se sentía muy solo y se acercó sigilosamente al cuarto de Kurogane.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio al Ninja durmiendo plácidamente sobre su amplio futón.

Cuidando de que no se despertara, se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Entonces una idea golpeó su mente:

A lo mejor el hogar no estaba tan lejos como imaginó.


End file.
